


Talk of the Town

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Not-So-Secret-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Three times the Ghostbusters crew questioned whether or not Abby and Holtz were more than friends and the one time they found out the truth.





	Talk of the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlsinthefirehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/gifts).

> Happy birthday, thegirlsinthefirehouse !! I hope you like it!

Erin liked to think she knew her best friend fairly well. Being separated for many years did not deter them from falling right back into their silly banter and loving relationship. They especially grew stronger together after Erin jumped into the portal for Abby to save her life. The weeks passing the almost end of the world granted them the time to really catch up and get to learn about the years they were not together. The one thing Erin never understood was the dynamic between Abby and Holtzmann.

When she walked into their lab at Higgins, Erin immediately felt a vibe from them. The way Holtz protectively wrapped her arm around Abby's shoulders as Abby mentioned friendship and abandonment only raised Erin's suspicions. She eyed them carefully at first, but then dismissed the thought when they mentioned an EVP at the Chelsea Hotel. From there, it was a blur until they were unpacking the many boxes into their new lab at the firehouse. Her eyebrows would quirk when she'd see Abby and Holtz arriving together every morning and leaving together at night. As they discussed sleeping arrangements for the bedrooms on the second floor, Erin noticed Abby and Holtz share a glance before claiming they would share a room so Kevin didn't have to sleep on the couch. They agreed to give the two girls the biggest room and kept their mouths shut when they saw they only moved in one bed.

Things began to move smoothly for the next few months. Calls were steady of ghost sightings, new and improved equipment was being made, and the team was getting recognized and thanked more and more as they walked the streets.

The gang walked through the doors one day after a tiring bust, greeting Kevin as the strode past his desk. They unceremoniously hung up their packs and stepped out of their boots, leaving them by the washing bin to be cleaned of their slime residue later. Erin, surprisingly, avoided the slime this time around and couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she stepped out of her jumpsuit, folding it neatly. She ignored the glares from Abby and Patty who were drenched in the green substance and blushed at the wink Holtz threw her as she stood in a tank top and shorts. She excused herself to her bedroom and threw her hair up into a ponytail before she got herself dressed in a pair of jeans and a tshirt with the Ghostbusters logo on the front. As she was about to step out of the room, she paused to see Holtz guiding Abby carefully down the hall to their room that was directly across from Erin's.

Holtz had both of Abby's hands in hers, walking backwards and displaying a shit-eating grin while Abby griped at her. Some of the slime seemed to drip down from Abby's hair and into her eyes, forcing her to keep them shut and use Holtzmann as a guide to get to their bedroom. Erin cracked her door and stepped back, peeking out to watch them with curiosity.

"Stop smiling like a madman," Abby grumbled.

"You can't even see me," Holtz laughed. "How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can feel it."

Holtz shook her head and continued to slowly back up, using her foot to kick the door wide open. "Just a few more steps," she said, pulling Abby towards her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Enjoying taking care of you? Yes. For once, the well-worn Converse shoe is on the other foot."

Erin watched as Holtz brought Abby to a stop just inside the door and dropped her hands, the grin on her face only growing larger. Holtz's hands traced up Abby's arms and over her chest to the zipper at her collarbone. Erin could barely make out the humming of the stripper song as Holtz swayed her hips and began to slowly pull down the zipper of Abby's jumpsuit.

"Holtz, just please get these damn clothes off me," Abby demanded in frustration.

"Ohhh, a little feisty, are we?"

"Now is not the time to be cute."

"I don't know," Holtz pulled the sleeves down Abby's arms, revealing her black shirt underneath. "I think I could persuade you."

The door to the room suddenly was slammed shut by Holtz's foot and Erin raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was not immune to Holtzmann's flirting - no one was - but her suggestive tone and the muffled shriek by Abby a few seconds later made the redhead seriously wonder just what her best friend and the engineer really got up to when they were alone.

* * *

Patty closed the book she had just finished reading and stood from the couch in the common room area on the second floor. She stretched her arms and neck, not realizing how stiff her muscles were and then checked the time. Her eyes widened when she realized it was past midnight. She didn't think she had been reading that long, but her tired eyes and the time of night suggested she hadn't moved for three hours. She moved over to the light switch and flipped it off and then turned to head up the stairs when she saw a few stray lights on in the lab. She grumbled with annoyance. The girls were notorious for leaving the lights on and Patty was constantly yelling at them about conserving energy, especially with all the equipment they use daily. She was still convinced they were single-handedly responsible for the city-wide blackout that occurred last week.

She stomped down the steps to the lab, mumbling under her breath, but stopped at the bottom of the staircase when she saw Abby and Holtz on the couch. Abby was leaning against the arm of the couch, her knees bent and parted so Holtz could lay on top of her. Their bodies were molded together, Holtz's face perfectly nestled on Abby's breasts. Abby was doing some work on her tablet while Holtzmann slept and Patty quietly stepped towards them.

"Abby?" she whispered.

Abby jolted at her voice which caused Holtz to stir and mumble incoherently. Patty watched Abby quickly bring her lips to Holtzmann's ear, whispering to her as her hand rubbed up and down her back. Holtz settled at her words and soothing touch and buried her face into the side of Abby's neck, falling back asleep. Abby looked up at Patty with a grin. "Did you need something, Patty?"

Patty shook her head. "N-no, I just saw the lights were still on down here and I wanted to turn them off before I went to bed." Her eyes flickered to Holtz for a moment and then back to Abby in question. "Is she okay?"

Abby smiled down at the woman in her arms fondly, her fingers scratching the blond hair at the back of her scalp. "She doesn't sleep well sometimes. I mean, forcing her to get to bed is a task in itself, but keeping her asleep?" She let out a puff of air, a smile on her lips. She looked back up at Patty, her eyebrows draw in confusion. "Why are you still up?"

Patty shrugged. "Oh, I was finishing that book I started yesterday. Didn't realize how late it was."

"Must have been a good read," Abby said. "What time is it exactly?"

Patty lifted her wrist to her eyes, stifling a yawn as she peered at her watch. "Quarter to one."

Abby's eyes bulged in surprise and she locked up her tablet, setting it on the back of the couch. "I have a meeting with the mayor tomorrow morning at 8. Erin is going to kill me."

"Do you want me to take Holtzy upstairs?" the tall woman asked. "I can carry her, easy."

"Believe me, I know how light she is. This woman hangs on me like a koala hangs on a tree branch on a daily basis," Abby giggled. "If you could just hand me that blanket and turn out the lights, we'll be fine right here."

Patty grabbed the blanket from the chair beside the couch and frowned as she lay it over her friends. "Are you sure? That can't be comfortable."

Abby waved her off with an appreciative grin. "We're fine. We slept like this countless times at Higgins. And this couch is way more comfortable."

"Okay, well... Goodnight."

"G'night, Patty."

Patty glanced at the pair and then turned around to shut off the lights of the lab before she trudged back up the stairs. She looked back at one point and caught Abby pressing kisses to Holtzmann's forehead in a sweet and loving manner, a sight that warmed Patty's heart.

Patty took their close relationship in stride, never commenting or questioning their affection. She thought it was cute how close Abby and Holtz were, especially after hearing what happened between Erin and Abby all those years ago. Abby and Holtz fit together like two pieces of a very crazy puzzle. Many times, Patty sat to the side, amused at their antics, small gestures, and infectious laughter. They seemed to speak their own language and all Patty could do was observe and shake her head.

It wasn't until recently that Patty took notice of something deeper between them and she completely blamed Erin whispering suspicions in her ear. The small gestures between the pair grew larger in Patty's observant eyes - a hand on the back, a kiss on the cheek, and look across the room. She noticed it all and it made her head spin. Many times she found herself about to burst with questions towards them, but she held her tongue every time. What if she was wrong and she just ended up embarrassing herself? She didn't want to make her friendship with the women strained and awkward, especially not after what they had all been through together.

Instead, she sat back, enjoyed the banter, and told Erin to leave the silly pair alone.

* * *

"What's that?"

"My notes."

"No, what is _that_?"

Abby frowned, glancing down at the tablet in her hands where she was taking notes. "A tablet?"

Kevin gasped in excitement. "Are there games on it? Can I play?"

Abby turned her body away from Kevin's thieving fingers, shielding the device under her arm. "No, Kevin!" she exclaimed. "It's not a toy, there aren't any games on it!"

Kevin deflated, a perfectly confused pout on his lips. He scratched his eye through his glasses and sat down on the stool beside the lab table. "If Holtz asked to play games on it, you'd let her," he grumbled under his breath.

Abby's eyebrows raised up into her hairline, an amused smirk on her lips. "Excuse me?"

Kevin shrugged, picking up a stray piece of metal in the shape of a disk, observing it closely with his squinting eyes. "You let Holtzmann play around with all these gadgets and she's way more dangerous than I am. She almost killed her chinchillas last week."

"That was an accident. She forgot she had them in her pockets before she went into the containment unit." She shook her head and set down the tablet on the table so she could turn her full attention to the receptionist. "And it's Holtzmann's job to play with these 'gadgets' as you like to call them. I can very much assure you they're not toys, Kevin."

He huffed much like a small child would and pushed the metal piece around on the table as he sulked. "Just cause she's your girlfriend she gets all the fun..."

"_What_?"

"What?"

Holtzmann's voice startled them both and Kevin practically fell out of his chair. "Whoah!" he laughed in surprise. "You're like a ninja!"

Holtz grinned and held a finger up to her lips. "Ssh, don't tell."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what did you say about Holtz and I?" she asked the man.

Kevin frowned, as well as Holtz, and stared blankly at his boss. "Uhh, what?"

All three stared at each other with various looks of confusion until Erin and Patty came in and distracted them.

"Kevin, did you order dinner?" Erin asked sweetly, a blush rising to her cheeks like it always did when she was near him.

"You left Kevin in charge of ordering food?" Patty exclaimed.

"It was only pizza," Erin defended.

"Pizza?" Kevin questioned. "I thought you said Cheese-a."

"What the hell is cheese-a?" Abby questioned, her voice raising.

"I wasn't sure either, but I got four boxes of it," he shrugged.

Noticing Abby's face turn red with anger, Erin decided to quickly diffuse the situation. "Okay, Kevin, go call whoever you talked to and cancel that order. I'll take care of the pizza."

"Sure thing, boss." He stood up, tripped over his stool, and then began to whistle as he walked away towards his desk.

"He's like a puppy, I swear," Abby said. "You leave him alone for two seconds and he starts shitting everywhere and eating the furniture."

A chorus of agreements flowed between the women. Holtz sat down beside Abby, throwing an arm over her shoulder as she leaned in close. "What were you and Kevin talking about?"

Abby turned her face to look at the blonde engineer. "I'm not entirely sure, honestly. He was crying about me not letting him play a game on my tablet." Holtzmann snorted and dropped her forehead to Abby's shoulder as she giggled and Abby grinned at the sound. "He kept saying I let you play with things all the time and he's not allowed to touch anything."

"He _isn't_ allowed to touch anything," Patty chimed in. "Not after he accidentally shot Erin's proton shotgun."

"In my defense," Erin said as she stood with her phone to her ear. "I didn't think he would figure out how to push the trigger so quickly."

"What kind of defense is that?!" Abby exclaimed.

Erin stuck her tongue out at her bestfriend and then turned away as the pizza parlor answered her call. Patty sighed and grabbed the scrap of metal Kevin was playing with earlier. She glanced up to see Holtz and Abby whispering back and forth to each other, their faces so close their noses were touching. She looked away when she heard Kevin stumbling back into the room.

Holtz stood from the lab table, Abby following suite. Erin put her phone in her back pocket and turned back to face the group. "Pizza will be here in twenty."

"Thank God," Patty said in relief. "I'm starving."

"Well, call up to us when it gets here," Abby told her friends as she and Holtzmann began walking towards the staircase.

"Where are you two going?" Erin asked curiously.

"I have to show Abby something," Holtz spoke up, earning a suspicious giggle from Abby.

Patty and Erin shared a glance, watching their friends taking the stairs two at a time, practically racing to the second floor. Kevin picked up the scrap of metal in front of Patty and began tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"Make sure you call up to them like Holtzy said," he told them. "Last time I walked in on them wrestling and Abby got really mad at me. She took away my internet privilege's for a week." 

"Uhhh, wrestling?" Erin asked slowly.

"Mhmm," Kevin mumbled, twirling the metal in his hand. "I don't know what kind of wrestling you do naked, though."

* * *

"I think they know."

"No they don't. They're oblivious as ever."

"Kevin knows."

"He does not."

"He's more observant than you think. Remember those ghost earrings he got you for your birthday?"

"It was not my birthday, Holtz."

"He thought it was your birthday. It was sweet."

There was a pause and then a gasp. "He did call you my girlfriend."

"What?!"

Abby groaned, her body flushed and frustrated. "Come on, don't stop."

"Too late, I'm intrigued now." Holtz lay down next to Abby on their bed, her head propped up on her hand. "Girlfriend?"

Abby huffed, debating on whether or not she should slide her hand down her body and finish herself off. "Yup. He thinks I treat you special."

"Well, you do."

"Of course I do." She looked up at the blonde lovingly. "How could I not?"

Holtz grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Abby's lips. "We should probably head back," she mumbled between kisses.

"We are not going anywhere until you give me another orgasm."

"I can totally help with that."

"You better."

Ten minutes later, the couple came back downstairs to find Erin, Patty, and Kevin eating the pizza that had arrived a few minutes prior.

"Save some for us!" Abby exclaimed, rushing towards the lab table.

"Ah ah!" Erin exclaimed as Patty grabbed the pizza boxes and lifted them out of reach. "This pizza is only for people who don't lie to their friends."

Abby and Holtz shot them looks of puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" the brunette asked.

"Come_ on_," Patty said with a smirk. "It's so obvious that you two are doing the nasty. Just tell us!"

"You'll feel better afterwards," Erin said, raising her eyebrows.

Holtz sighed, her shoulders deflated. "Fine..."

Erin and Patty gasped dramatically and pointed at the couple. "I knew it!" Erin shrieked.

"OMG, so how long have you two been fuck-buddies?"

"What are fuck-buddies?"

"Kevin, swear jar."

"But Patty got to say it!"

Abby shot him a look and he pouted, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. She turned her attention back to her gleeful friends. "Holtz and I are not fuuhh- friends with benefits," she said, catching herself swearing in front of Kevin.

"But you're dating?" Patty asked.

"Uhhh… no?" Holtz bit her lip, nervously lacing her fingers together with Abby's for comfort.

Patty stared at her friends, her mind turning to mush. "Wait, then-"

"Oh my God."

Holtz and Abby's faces flushed a deep red and Patty turned to look at Erin. "What?"

"Are you- are you _kidding me_, Abby? Seriously?" Erin shouted. "And I wasn't even invited?"

"We weren't speaking then!" Abby defended. "Why would I invite you?"

"Wait," Patty shook her head, her eyes closed and her hands up with her fingers pointing at the couple across from her. "I'm not sure I follow what's happening..."

"They're married, Patty! _Married_!" Erin told her, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What!" Patty smacked her hand on the lab table. "For how long?"

Abby sighed, annoyed with the conversation and her stomach growling with hunger. "It will be a year next month."

"Aww, happy birthday!" Kevin said through a mouthful of pizza.

Abby glared in his direction, but Holtz's hand on her arm calmed her down before she could yell at the man. "After the whole 'saving New York City' thing went down we didn't know how to tell you guys about us. And the months kept dragging on and on and it got harder and harder to bring it up."

"This is unbelievable," Erin grumbled as she plopped back down in her chair.

"Why are you so mad?" Abby inquired.

"I'm not mad," Erin told her. "I just wish I was there. We talked about our dream weddings all the time when we were kids."

"No, _you_ talked about your dream wedding. I talked about how hot Gillian Anderson is as a redhead."

"Mmm," Holtz groaned. "I knew I loved you."

The group laughed and Patty finally allowed the scientists to grab their share of pizza.

"What was the wedding like? Did you guys have a party after?" Erin asked, eager for details.

"It was at the courthouse. We got married in an hour and we celebrated by buying Chinese food before we got back to work in the lab at Higgins," Abby explained.

"That's it?" Patty questioned in surprise.

Abby and Holtz shrugged and went back to eating while Patty and Erin shared a knowing look. Abby, noticing the sudden silence, looked up and caught the look in her friend's eyes. "Oh no," she said through a mouthful of food.

"We need a guest list. And catering. We can have it here! A rooftop party!" Erin said, scrambling to find a pen and paper in the mess on top of the lab table.

"Erin-"

"Oh! I'll get the decorations!" Patty said. "My cousin works in a warehouse for Party City. I can get some real cheap decorations from him."

"You guys-"

"I can DJ," Kevin piped up.

"I don't think-" Abby tried again, but was ignored.

"And the cake! Abby, you still like chocolate cake, right?" Erin began jotting things down on the back of a napkin.

Abby opened her mouth to interject one more time, but Holtz's laughter stopped her. Shaking her head, Holtz leaned over and kissed her wife. "Babe, you have no chance of stopping them."

"I know."


End file.
